helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2015～3月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's March 2015 concert. The concert ran from March 8 to March 22 in three different cities. Setlist :Unless otherwise noted, songs are performed by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. #Say! Hello! #Onna no Sono #Performance Varies #*Day: Sakura Mankai - Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko #*Night: Sakura→Nyuugakushiki - Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Takase Kurumi #Performance Varies #*Day: Momoiro Sparkling - Kishimoto Yumeno, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori #*Night: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita - Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu #Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku - Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori, Takase Kurumi #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Morning Coffee - Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Kishimoto Yumeno, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori #Massara Blue Jeans - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Asakura Kiki, Shimano Momoko, Inoue Rei #Yumemiru Fifteen - Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede, Hirose Ayaka #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki #Koi Shitai Shinto #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #Seishun Beat wa 16 Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Takemura Miu, Saito Kana **22nd Gen: Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Tanimoto Ami **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei ;Guests *Country Girls (3/8 only) **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai Trivia *They wore the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ outfits in the event. *During the March 8 show, Hirose Ayaka was announced leader of Kobushi Factory, while Fujii Rio was announced sub-leader of the group. *This is the last Nama Tamago Show to feature Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami as regular Kenshuusei before they became members of Tsubaki Factory. Gallery 20140308-01.jpg|Kobushi Factory 20150308-2.jpg|Fujii Rio reacts to being announced as Kobushi Factory's sub-leader 20150308-3.jpg|Hirose Ayaka reacts to being announced as Kobushi Factory's leader 20150308-4.jpg|"Sakura Mankai" performance 20150308-5.jpg|"Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku" performance 20150308-6.jpg|MC with Hamaura Ayano, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa and Takase Kurumi 20150308-7.jpg|Asakura Kiki demonstrating Pantomime 20150308-8.jpg|Country Girls 20150308-9.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko 20150308-10.jpg|Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki 20150308-11.jpg|Inaba Manaka 20150308-12.jpg|Morito Chisaki 20150308-13.jpg|Shimamura Uta 20150308-14.jpg|Ozeki Mai 20150308-15.jpg|Country Girls 20150308-16.jpg|"Morning Coffee" performance 20150308-17.jpg|Kobushi Factory 20150308-18.jpg|Hamaura Ayano 20150308-19.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei, Funaki Musubu, Hamaura Ayano, Hirose Ayaka 20150314-kss.jpg|Top; 3/14 show Bottom; Celebrating Yokogawa and Takase's birthdays 20150127.jpg|Rehearsal 201502-03.jpg|Rehearsal 201502-04.jpg|Rehearsal 201502-05.jpg|Rehearsal 201502-06.jpg|Rehearsal 201502-07.jpg|Rehearsal O0480064113239412798.jpg|Backstage Rehearsal O0480064113239412793.jpg 20150308-1.jpg O0480064113239412764.jpg Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows External Links *Event page *Event news *Event blog *Event goods Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In